Bella Sleeps
by skooshiegirl
Summary: Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper watch Bella sleep and make her do things unconciously. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosalie's POV**

"Alice, I'm bored, do know what we're doing tonight?" I complained.

"Well, actually, I think I do." said Alice proudly.

"What is it?" asked Emmett, walking into the room.

"You know Edward and Jasper are out hunting tonight, right?" asked Alice.

"Yeah," we said.

"So Edward isn't at Bella's house tonight," Alice continued.

"Uh, huh" urging her to continue.

"And you know how Edward says Bella talks in her sleep." Realization washed over us.

"Tonight were gonna watch Bella sleep!" Alice yelled, excited.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We crept through Bella's window.

"Take a seat," Alice said, motioning to the floor, "one minute 'til show time, please turn off all cell phones or beepers at this moment ladies and gentlemen."

Suddenly Bella rolled over and murmured, "Where's Edward?"

"Watch this," whispered Alice and walked over to Bella, "He's with another girl."

"Who? Why?" asked Bella, still asleep.

"He's with Tanya, he finally realized he was meant for her."

"No, Edward!" screamed Bella.

"Uh, oh." Alice said turned to us, "Edward heard her scream, he's gonna be here in 3 minutes!"

We scurried out of Bella's window and ran home.

That was a close one!


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's POV**

"No, Edward!" I heard Bella scream!

Oh, no! What's going on? Is Bella alright? I need to get to her house!

I started running as fast as I could! Images of Bella being hurt, crippled or –shutter- dead ran through my head. When I finally got to her house I crawled up to her window. As I walked in I saw her sitting upright, eyes wide with horror.

"Bella," I whisper, anxiously, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, "just a dream." She was definitely to assure herself of that, more than me.

Then she turned to me, "where were you?"

"Bella," I said, uncertain, "I told you I was hunting, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," Bella told me, her expression distant.

We sat there for awhile, me looking at her, Bella looking into space.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her, breaking the silence.

"My dream," she said, "felt so real."

"What was it about?"

"I was in your house with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. I asked were you were and Alice told me that you were with another girl, Tanya, if I remember correctly. She said you realized you were meant for her," eyes started to well up with tears, "it felt so real, like Alice was really telling me these things."

I reached out for her, and wrapped my arms around her, "you know I could only love you," I murmured in her ear.

**The Cullen's Residence**

**Rosalie's POV**

"Edward won't suspect us," Alice was telling us, "just block your thoughts when he gets home, now who's up for Scrabble?"

"I'm in," Emmett said.

"Me, too," said Carlisle walking into the room.

"I think I'll go and memorize the words to 'Breakaway' in English, Spanish, German, French and Polish, then I'll try to fold a piece of paper in half ten times," I said, winking at Alice.

"You do that," said Alice, smiling.

**A/n Sorry I didn't make Edward find out about Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. If I did then the point of the story would be useless. I am having some trouble writing so could you answer the following questions:**

**Do you want this to be a B E or a B J**

**Do you want this to be all "Bella's Sleep" or also have some other stories: **

**The wedding**

**The honeymoon**

**Changing…etc.**

**Please give me more ideas!**

**Thanks so much to my reviewers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosalie's POV**

"Alice," I asked, "when can we go back to Bella's house, Edward ruined our fun and Bella is so funny when she sleeps!"

"Relax, Rose," Alice told me, "Emmett, Edward and Carlisle are going to go hunting tomorrow for the weekend, they'll be so far away that if Bella screams again they won't hear her and they'll be away for two nights!"

"Yeah," I giggled, "will it be funny?"

"Oh, yeah," Alice told me, "and also, Jasper will be coming so we'll know what she's feeling and all."

"Oh, goodie," I said, "I can't wait!"

**The Night Edward leaves to go hunting**

**Bella's POV**

"Edward," I complained, "do you have to go for two nights?"

"Yes," he assured me, "as I said, the animals are going south so we have to travel farther to get any blood and all the good blood is much farther away."

"Okay," I sulked.

Edward took my face in his hands, "I love you," he told me, his eyes smoldering me. He gently brushed his lips on mine and pulled me into his embrace.

"I love you, too," I said.

"Bye Bella, sweet dreams," he put his lips on mine before disappearing.

**The Show**

**Rosalie's POV**

"Okay," Alice said, "show time!"

We crawled up the wall and crept through the window.

When we were seated in her tiny bedroom Alice said in her announcer voice, "okay ladies and gentlemen, the show tonight should not be seen by people who don't know what the, "birds and the bees" are or "the facts of life"."

I giggled.

"Alright, the show will be starting in 5, 4, 3, 2,…"

"Oh Edward," Bella murmured, "I love you so much."

"She is feeling love," Jasper commented, "and passion."

"You are such a good kisser," Bella stated, "now my turn!" She giggled.

"Oh, Bella," Alice said in a very good imitation of Edward, "hold me."

This was getting good! Bella was tossing and turning and…giggling, a lot.

She moaned, "you are so good at this, where have you practiced?"

My turn, I know exactly what to say, in my best imitation of Edward I said, "On Rosalie."

Alice and Jasper cracked up!

"She's mad now!" said Jasper.

"What?!" screamed Bella.

"Every night, erg, I mean, oh come on, baby, don't stop!" I said, still imitating Edward.

"You spoiled my fun," Bella pouted, still asleep.

"What did I do?" 'Edward' said.

"How could you sleep with Rosalie?" Bella demanded.

"She's so hot!" I said, because I am, I'm a vampire, "he sleeps with Alice, too."

"…and Jasper," Jasper cut in.

"Jasper? You sleeps with Jasper before you sleeps with me? You are such a D!"

"Bella's going to get into a deeper sleep soon, I guess the show's over," Alice told us.

We crept out of Bella's window and walked, or run, actually, back to our house.

**A/n I hope this chapter wasn't too graphic for you. I got a kick out of the "…and Jasper" thing. **

**I'm glad you guys like Bella and Edward, I do, too.**

**I hate Jacob and I wish that Bella hadn't fallen in love.**

**Pleez give me more ideas!**

**Love to my Reviewers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, am not the amazing author of Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. **


	4. Sorry Guys!

Sorry guys

**Sorry guys!**

**I'm having major writers block, and having a newborn baby doesn't help.**

**I have three options:**

**I delete this story.**

**You guys write a chapter and PM it to me.**

**I keep it up and when something comes to me-if it does come to me-I write it.**

**Again, I'm sorry, I wish I could repay you. **

**Rebecca**


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett's POV

**Emmett's POV**

We were sitting on Bella's floor (remind me to get her a couch for her room) and Alice was standing next to Bella's bed.

This was gonna be super fun!

"Well," Alice whispered to us, "this one's gonna be awkward."

Alice put her finger to her lips, indicating for us to be silent.

"Oh, Antonio," Bella murmured.

"Bella, my love, you are back!" 'Antonio' (Alice) exclaimed.

"I come every night," Bella said, "what would make this night different?"

"Nothing, darling, you are the best…" Rose cut Alice off.

"Antonio! WTF! Why are you with, like, another girl!" Rose was really good at being a valley girl!

"Betsy, my love, 'tis not what you think!" 'Antonio' cried.

"Like, what is it, like, OMC! Is she, like, a drug dealer! Like, you need help!"

I was doubled over, laughing silently, but then a BRILLIANT idea popped into my head!

"Someone called?" I asked, in a British accent.

"Ah! Like, OMC, it's, like, the drug dealer!" 'Betsy' cried.

Suddenly, something _really_ weird happened.

" _I've been working on the railroad, all the live long day! I've been working on the railroad, just to pass the time away! Can't you hear the whistles blowing…_" Bella sang.

"_How many toes do a fish have? How many wings on a cow? I wonder, yep, I wonder!_"

Okay, why is Bella singing the Wacky the Penguin song? This is too weird!

"_I'm a cucumber, I'm a cucumber, I'm a cucumber…"_

Now the cucumber song? Where is the world going with the minds of young people!

"Help! Alice! The fuzzy gumdrops will get me! The only way to escape is to go to the fairy castle!" Bella started screaming.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Alice said, "but the fairy castle was burned to the ground."

"Then how can we escape?" Bella looked really scared.

"The marshmallow pixie can help you!" Alice cried.

"But, Alice," Bella complained, "you _are_ the marshmallow pixie!"

"Uh, oh," Alice said, "Edward thinks something's up so he's reading people's minds, he already did Carlisle's."

Aw, the fun was over.

**A/N: I would like to thank Twilight1243 and Lola001, for giving me the ideas. Sorry if this story was horrible, my writer's block is still there and I would still want you to PM me a chapter. I will not delete this story. **

**Also, if you like my style of writing, I have two new stories up, that I do nothave writers block with. **

**Review!**

**-Rebecca**


End file.
